dragonballfandomcom_lt-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Z
thumb|right|225px|„Dragon Ball Z“ logotipas Dragon Ball Z (ドラゴンボールゼット| Doragon Bōru Zetto| dažnai sutrumpinamas kaip DBZ| liet. TV kanalo LNK išverstas "Drakonų Kova Z") yra Dragon Ball anime serijų pratesimas. Serijos yra gana tikslus antrosios (ir daug ilgesnės) Akiros Torijamos mangos dalies Dragon Ball adaptacija. Serijos rodymo istorija Pasibaigus Dragon Ball, Toei Animation greitai išleido antrą anime serialą, Dragon Ball Z. Prasidėjęs keli metai po pirmojo serialo veiksmo, Dragon Ball Z yra adaptuotas iš paskutinių 26-ių manga tomų, leistų Weekly Shōnen Jump 1989–1995 m. Pirmą kartą šis serialas buvo parodytas Japonijoje per Fuji Television 1989 m. balandžio 26 d., perėmęs pirmojo serialo laiką televizijoje ir buvo rodomas 291 serijas, kol pasibaigė 1996 m. sausio 31 d. Nepasisekus Dragon Ball 1995 m. įgarsinimui, Funimation pradėjo dirbti prie Dragon Ball Z leidimo anglų kalba. Jie bendradarbiavo su Saban Entertainment norint finansuoti ir platinti šį serialą po televiziją, paskyrė įrašų platinimą Pioneer Entertainment USA (vėliau žinomam kaip Geneon Entertainment USA), sudarė sutartį su Ocean Productions, kad įgarsinti šį anime anglų kalba, ir pasamdė Shuki Levy, kad jis sukurtų alternatyvų garso takelį. Ši Dragon Ball Z versija buvo smarkiai pakeista, lokalizuota ir patrumpinta; pirmos 67 serijos pamažintos iki 53. Serialo premjera JAV įvyko 1996 m. rugsejo 13 d., bet vargo susirasti didesnę auditoriją visą tą laiką, kurį jis buvo rodomas, todėl buvo atšauktas po dviejų sezonų. Tačiau 1998 m. rugpjūčio 31 d. šios atšauktos ir dubliuotos serijos buvo pradėtos rodyti per Cartoon Network programinį bloką Toonami, kuriame jos sulaukė kur kas didesnio dėmesio. Su šia nauja sėkme, Funimation tęsė serialo gamybą patys, šįsyk su kur kas mažiau pokyčių dėl mažiau kabelinės televizijos apribojimų. Vis dėlto Funimation nebegalėjo įpirkti nei Ocean įgarsintojų, nei Shuki Levy muzikos be Saban finansavimo, todėl jie sukūrė savo pačių įgarsinimo studiją ir pasamdė savo dubliuotojus, bei naują garso takelį sukomponuotą Bruce Faulconer. Dragon Ball Z dabar buvo pilnai gaminamas JAV, ir naujo įgarsinimo serialas buvo pradėtas rodyti per Cartoon Network nuo 1999 m. rugsėjo 13 d. iki 2003 m. balandžio 7 d. 2004 m., Geneon platinimo teisės pirmoms 53/67 Dragon Ball Z serijoms nustojo galioti, kas leido Funimation iš naujo įgarsinti šias serijas savo studijoje bei parodyti išimtą turinį. Šios iš naujo dubliuotos serijos buvo rodomos per Cartoon Network 2005 m. vasarą. 2006 m. Funimation perdarė serijas į 16:9 plačiaekranį formatą ir pradėjo leisti jas Regione 1 DVD formatu devyniuose individualiuose rinkiniuose, kurių pats pirmas buvo išleistas 2007 m. vasario 6 d., o paskutinis – 2009 m. gegužės 19 d. Šie rinkiniai buvo įsidėmėtini dėl to, kad juos buvo galima žiūrėti su Funimation dubliavimu ir originaliu japonišku garso takeliu, ko ankstesniuose leidimuose nebuvo įmanoma daryti. Tarp kitų pasirinkimų buvo galima žiūrėti su Funimation įgarsinimu ir nauju Bruce Faulconer garso takeliu, ir žiūrėti su originaliu japonišku įgarsinimu, japonišku garso takeliu ir angliškais subtitrais. 2009 m. liepą Funimation paskelbė, kad jie pakartotinai išleis Dragon Ball Z septynių komplektų DVD rinkinyje pavadintame Dragon Boxes. Pirmasis rinkinys buvo išleistas 2009 m. lapkričio 10 d., o paskutinis – 2011 m. spalio 11 d. Priešingai nei sezonų rinkiniai, Funimation Dragon Boxes platinamas 4:3 formato serialas. 2011 m. liepos mėnesį, Funimation paskelbė planus išleisti Dragon Ball Z Blu-ray formatu, ir pats pirmas komplektas buvo išleistas 2011 m. lapkričio 18d. Tačiau, išleidus antrą komplektą, Funimation sulaikė likusių Blu-ray leidimų produkciją. Dragon Ball Z buvo rodomas Lietuvoje per LNK kanalą pavadinimu Drakonų Kova Z nuo 2003 m. sausio 2 d. iki 2004 m. rugpjūčio 2 d. Sagos Toei sagos #Attack of the Saiyans (Epizodai 1–35) (4/26/1989–2/7/1990) #Battle on Planet Namek (Epizodai 36–74) (2/14/1990–1/16/1991) #Terrible Emperor Freeza (Epizodai 75–107) (1/23/1991–9/11/1991) #Fight with Garlic Jr. (Epizodai 108–125) (9/18/1991–1/29/1992) #Android No. 16~20 (Epizodai 126–147) (2/5/1992–7/8/1992) #Over the Super Saiyan (Epizodai 148–165) (7/15/1992–11/18/1992) #Beginning of the Cell Games (Epizodai 166–194) (11/25/1992–7/21/1993) #Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai (Epizodai 195–219) (7/28/1993–3/2/1994) #Majin Boo Returns (Epizodai 220–237) (3/9/1994–8/24/1994) #Appearance of the Super Saiyan III (Epizodai 237–254) (8/31/1994–2/1/1995) #The Final Fighter, Vegetto (Epizodai 255–268) (2/8/1995–6/28/1995) #The Final Battle (Epizodai 269–291) (7/5/1995–1/31/1996) ;Funimation sagos #Radito Saga (Epizodai 1–6 redaguoti; anksčiau "Sajanų sagos" dalis) #Vedžito Saga (Epizodai 7–35 redaguoti; anksčiau "Sajanų sagos" dalis) #Namekų Saga (Epizodai 36–67 redaguoti) #Captain Ginyu Saga (Epizodai 68–74 redaguoti) #Frieza Saga (Epizodai 75–107 redaguoti) #Garlic Jr. Saga (Epizodai 108–117 redaguoti) #Trunks Saga (Epizodai 118–125 redaguoti) #Androids Saga (Epizodai 126–139 redaguoti) #Imperfect Cell Saga (Epizodai 140–152 redaguoti) #Perfect Cell Saga (Epizodai 153–165 redaguoti) #Cell Games Saga (Epizodai 166–194 redaguoti) #Other World Saga (Epizodai 195-199 redaguoti) #Great Saiyaman Saga (Epizodai 200–209 redaguoti) #World Tournament Saga (Epizodai 210–219 redaguoti) #Babidi Saga (Epizodai 220–231 redaguoti) #Majin Buu Saga (Epizodai 232–253 redaguoti) #Fusion Saga (Epizodai 254–275 redaguoti) #Kid Buu Saga (Epizodai 276–288 redaguoti) #Peaceful World Saga (Epizodai 289–291 redaguoti) Filmai, specialūs TV epizodai, OVA Filmai ;Toei sagos #[[Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone|''Return my Gohan!!]] (1989) #[[Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest|''The World's Strongest Guy]] (1990) #''Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth'' (1990) #''Super Saiyan Son Goku'' (1991) #''The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest'' (1991) #''Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors'' (1992) #''Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans'' (1992) #''Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle'' (1993) #''The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy'' (1993) #''The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest'' (1994) #''Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win'' (1994) #''Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta'' (1995) #[[Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon|''Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will?]](1995) #[[Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods|''God and God]] (2013) #[[Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’|''Revival of "F"]] (2015) ;'Funimation pavadinimai''' #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1997) (“Remastered” ir perleistas gegužės 27, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1998) (“Remastered” ir perleistas gegužės 27, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1998) (“Remastered” ir perleistas rugsėjo 16, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (2001) (“Remastered” ir perleistas rugsėjo 16, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (2002) (“Remastered” ir perleistas lapkričio 11, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (2002) (“Remastered” ir perleistas lapkričio 11, 2008) #[[Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!|''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!]] (2003) (“Remastered” ir perleistas vasario 18, 2009) #[[Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan|''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan]] (2003) (“Remastered” ir perleistas kovo 31, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (2004) (“Remastered” ir perleistas vasario 18, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (2005) (“Remastered” ir perleistas kovo 31, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (2005) (“Remastered” ir perleistas kovo 31, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (2006) (“Remastered” ir perleistas gegužės 19, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (2006) (“Remastered” ir perleistas gegužės 19, 2009) #''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2014) #''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) Specialūs TV epizodai ;Toei sagos #''A Lonesome, Final Battle: The Father of Z-Warrior Kakarrot, who Challenged Freeza'' (1990) #''Summer Vacation Special'' (1992) #''Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks'' (1993) #[[Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!|''Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!]] (1993) ;'Funimation pavadinimai''' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' (2000) (“Remastered” ir perleistas vasario 19, 2008) #''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (2000) (“Remastered” ir perleistas vasario 19, 2008) OVA *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (1993) *''The World of Dragon Ball Z'' (2000) *[[Dragon Ball: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!!|''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!]] (2008) *[[Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans|''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans]] (2010) *''Episode of Bardock'' (2011) Kategorija:Dragon Ball Z Serijos